


Vulcan Rescue

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [54]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Past Abuse, Rescue, Slave Trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: McCoy put himself in harm's way and needs rescuing once again.





	Vulcan Rescue

Despite the beatings, starvation and psychological torture, McCoy doesn’t regret his decision.

Better he’s hurt than allow someone else to suffer.

The auction is humiliating though.

“And now an amusement – a Terran slave. A plaything for your children perhaps. Who will offer me 20? 20 anyone? No? How about 10? His upkeep will be minimal. A bargain at 5.”

“I will take him.”

McCoy looks up in surprise at the familiar voice.

“A logical purchase,” the auctioneer simpers.

“I am sure my son will appreciate the gift,” Sarek acknowledged.

Now McCoy knew where his husband got his sense of humour.


End file.
